Main Story
This is a rough list of the main story quests (give us some time for translations please), and guides/recommendation for the chapter run. Basically each chapter has 4 battles and is divided in 3-4 subchapters. Some of the chapter have enemy boss monster that are labelled red (3-5* seed monsters) which can be farmable. Regarding Seed Monster guide (hopefully we'll be able to squeeze in some info), and hunting seed monsters in normal, hard and very hard mode seems low percentage drops and you'll just get bigger sized monster in harder level it seems according to sources. As I am starting out the game recently (farthest run is chapter 11) Eno Region (エノ地方 / Eno Chihō) Eno Village (エノ村 / Eno Mura) Eno Hill (エノ丘陵 / Eno Kyūryō) Oto Forest (オト森林 / Oto Shinrin) Oto Village (オト村 / Oto Mura) Eeles Region (イールス地方 / Īrusu Chihō) Eeles Village (イールスの村 / Īrusu no Mura) Wyvern's Den (ワイバーンの巣穴 / Waibān no Suana) Eeles Highway (イールス街道 / Īrusu Kaidō) Eeles Woodland Path (イールス林道 / Īrusu Rindō) Evifu Region (エヴィフ地方 / Evifu Chihō) Roof Ruins (ルーフ遺跡 / Rūfu Iseki) Roof Village (ルーフ村 / Rūfu Mura) Northeast Highway (北東街道 / Hokutō Kaidō) Evifu Village (エヴィフの村 / Evifu no Mura) Tokie Community (トキエ群落 / Tokie Gunraku) West Highway (西街道 / Nishi Kaidō) Neybeth Village (ネーベス村 / Nēbesu Mura) Tokie Prairie (トキエ草原 / Tokie Sōgen) Tokie Village (トキエ村 / Tokie Mura) Mayonaka Canyon (まよなか渓谷 / Mayonaka Keikoku) Mayonaka River Mouth (まよなか渓口 / Mayonaka Keiguchi) Mayonaka River Road (まよなか渓道 / Mayonaka Keidō) Mayonaka Cave (まよなか洞窟 / Mayonaka Dōkutsu) Mayonaka Valley (まよなか谷 / Mayonaka Tani) Sazana Region (サザナ地方 / Sazana Chihō) Estore Village (エストアの村 / Esutoa no Mura) Cylis Cave (サイリス洞窟 / Sairisu Dōkutsu) Sazana Village Road (サザナ村道 / Sazana Sondō) Sazana Village (サザナ村 / Sazana Mura) Sunino Region (スニノ地方 / Sunino Chihō) Sunino Forest (スニノ森林 / Sunino Shinrin) Main Trade Road (商業街道 / Shōgyō Kaidō) Sunino Wetland (スニノ湿地 / Sunino Shitchi) Commercial City - Plaza (商業都市・広場 / Shōgyō Toshi・Hiroba) Curso Region (クルソ地方 / Kuruso Chihō) Commercial City - Suburbs (商業都市・郊外 / Shōgyō Toshi・Kōgai) Commercial City - Shopping District (商業都市・商店街 / Shōgyō Toshi・Shōten Machi) Curso Forest (クルソ森林 / Kuruso Shinrin) Curso Village (クルソの村 / Kuruso no Mura) Gotoba Region (ゴトバ地方 / Gotoba Chihō) Curso Prairie (クルソ草原 / Kuruso Sōgen) Gotoba Woods (ゴトバの森 / Gotoba no Mori) Gotoba Village (ゴトバの村 / Gotoba no Mura) Yale Woodland Path (イエール林道 / Iēru Rindō) Logato Mountain Range (ロガト山地 / Rogato Sanchi) Logato Mountain - Entrance (ロガト山・入口 / Rogato Yama・Iriguchi) Logato Mountain - Near the Summit (ロガト山・山頂付近 / Rogato Yama・Sanchō Fukin) Mountain Dog's House (山犬の棲家 / Yamainu no Sumika) Rogato River - Downstream (ロガト川・下流 / Rogato Kawa・Karyū) Shukuru Region (シュクル地方 / Shukuru Chihō) Logato River - Midstream (ロガト川・中流 / Rogato Kawa・Chūryū) Yale Village (イエール村 / Iēru Mura) Yale Prairie (イエール草原 / Iēru Sōgen) Shukuru Woodland Road (シュクル林道 / Shukuru Rindō) Xenon Mountain Range (センオン山地 / Senon Sanchi) Xenon Main Road (センオン街道 / Senon Kaidō) Xenon Town - Boulevard (センオンの町・大通り / Senon no Machi・Ōdōri) Xenon Town - Library (センオンの町・図書館 / Senon no Machi・Toshokan) Xenon Town - Cafe (センオンの町・カフェ / Senon no Machi・Kafe) Xenon Region (センオン地方 / Senon Chihō) Xenon Town - Mine (センオンの町・採掘場 / Senon no Machi・Saikutsuba) Xenon Town - Hot Spring 3 (センオンの町・3 ノ湯 / Senon no Machi・3 No Yu) Xenon Town - Hot Spring 2 (センオンの町・2 ノ湯 / Senon no Machi・2 No Yu) Xenon Town - Footbath Street (センオンの町・足湯通り / Senon no Machi・Ashiyu-dōri) Xenon Mountain (センオン山 / Senon Yama) Xenon Town - Bathroom 2 (センオンの町・2 ノ湯殿 / Senon no Machi・2 No Yudono) Xenon Town - Footbath Main Street (センオンの町・足湯大路 / Senon no Machi・Ashiyu Ōji) Xenon Town - Footbath Plaza (センオンの町・足湯広場 / Senon no Machi・Ashiyuhiroba) Xenon Mountain (センオン山 / Senon Yama) Xenon Lake (センオン湖 / Senon Mizūmi) Xenon Town - Stall Street ( センオンの町・露店通り / Senon no Machi・Roten-dōri) Xenon Town - Foot Resting Place (センオンの町・足休め場 / Senon no Machi・Ashiyasume-ba) Xenon Lake (センオン湖 / Senon Mizūmi) Xenon Town (センオンの町 / Senon no Machi) Crosto Forest (クロスト大森林 / Kurosuto Shinrin) Crosto Woodland Road (クロスト林道 / Kurosuto Rindō) Crosto Town (クロストの町 / Kurosuto no Machi) Crosto Town - Suburbs (クロストの町・郊外 / Kurosuto no Machi・Kōgai) Crosto Woods - Backwoods (クロストの森・奥地 / Kurosuto no Mori・Okuchi) Crosto Region (クロスト地方 / Kurosuto Chihō) Crosto Woods - Cave (クロストの森・洞窟 / Kurosuto no Mori・Dōkutsu) Crosto Town - Within The City (クロストの町・市内 / Kurosuto no Machi・Shinai) Crosto Town - Protective Wall District (クロストの町・防壁郡 / Kurosuto no Machi・Bōheki-gun) Crosto Town - Market (クロストの町・市場 / Kurosuto no Machi・Ichiba) Outside of Crosto walls (クロスト壁外 / Kurosuto Kabe-gai) Crosto Town - Wall Street (クロストの町・壁通り / Kurosuto no Machi・Kabe-dōri) Crosto Town - Inn Street (クロストの町・宿屋通り / Kurosuto no Machi・Yadoya-dōri) City Prison - Group Prison (監獄都市・牢群 / Kangoku Toshi・Rō-gun) Crosto Town - Outside The Walls (クロストの町・壁外 / Kurosuto no Machi・Kabe-gai) Land of Mist (霧降の地 / Kirifuri no Ji) Land of Mist - Shallow Part (霧降の地・浅部 / Kirifuri no Ji・Asa-bu) City Prison - Prison Corridor (監獄都市・牢廊 / Kangoku Toshi・Rō Rō) Land of Mist - Side Part (霧降の地・側部 / Kirifuri no Ji・Sokubu) Land of Mist - Deep Part (霧降の地・深部 / Kirifuri no Ji・Shinbu) Ruins of Mist (霧降の遺跡 / Kirifuri no Iseki) (霧降の遺跡・入り口) (霧降の遺跡・第二階層) (霧降の遺跡・第一階層) (霧降の遺跡・広間) Ruins of Mist - Inner Part (霧降の遺跡・奥 / Kirifuri no Iseki・Oku) (霧降の遺跡・第三階層) (霧降の遺跡・濃霧の間) (霧降の遺跡・出口) (アルセリアの家) Tourist City (観光都市 / Kankō Toshi) (オープニア林道) (観光都市) (観光都市・案内所) (観光都市・宿) Tourist City - Stage (観光都市・ステージ / Kankō Toshi・Sutēji) (観光都市・稽古場) (イライアスの部屋) (クリスティアの部屋) (観光都市・ステージ) Academic City (学問都市 / Gakumon Toshi) (森の遺跡) (学問都市・広場) (飛行場・待合カフェ) (フラールルゥの研究室) Stargazing Lake (星見湖 / Hoshimi Mizūmi) (学問都市・コア) (学問都市・中庭) (学問都市・本通り) (星見湖) Listant Mountain Range (リスタント山地 / Risutanto Sanchi) (飛行場・離陸場) (リスタントの森・東) (リスタントの村) (リスタントの遺跡・階段の間) Listant Ruins (リスタント遺跡 / Risutanto Iseki) (リスタントの遺跡・壁画の間) (リスタントの森・北) (リスタントの森・西) (リスタントの村・民宿) Ende Region (エンデ地方 / Ende Chihō) (霧降の遺跡・隠し部屋) (エンデの村) (エンデの森) (積灰の遺跡) Rewards The rewards are the same for each area (subchapter) of every stage (chapter). In all, 336 diamonds and 1680 medals can be obtained from Part 1.